1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced function board on which is mounted a circuit for enhancing an image processing function, and an image processing apparatus that employs the image enhancing board. In particular, the present invention pertains to the arrangement of an enhanced function board on which is mounted a circuit for enhancing various image processing functions for an image processing apparatus having basic functions, and a video game device on which the enhanced function board is mounted.
2. Related Arts
One type of multimedia applications is used as a video game device. The processing speed of the hardware used for video game devices has been increased and the type of software programs available have been increased in order to respond to the demands of users. Furthermore, procedures for producing more realistic and higher quality images have been developed.
In general, a video game device is composed of a console apparatus in which a processor is installed to execute a game software program, and a memory device such as a memory cartridge which is removably attached to the console device and stores the game software program.
Further, the contents of a video game executed by the video game can be changed by altering the game software program that is stored in the memory cartridge. In such the case, the speed of execution of a video game is limited to the range of the control provided by the hardware arrangement in the console apparatus and the design of game software programs.